


Clear Intentions

by HiddenEye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Porn with some plot, They fucked in the alien hot springs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenEye/pseuds/HiddenEye
Summary: “At least, he's relaxed, though?”He only shoots her a smirk, and she rolls her eyes before going through the tablet again from where she sits on one of the chairs near the windows, legs folded neatly on one another. “I don't know why I even ask the obvious. How stupid of me.”He shrugs. “I thought you knew my intent.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some kallura friendship, because I can't wait for season 2 shshshhsh
> 
> Kudos, bookmarks, and comments are highly appreciated! :)

“This is insane.”

The fingers on his arm tightens in warning, and Keith feels a flicker of respect at the way Allura is able to shoot a warm smile to one of the native counsellors of this particular planet the moment they passed by; a sharp contrast to the death grip she has on him at the moment. “Be nice.”

“It's difficult to do that when people are specifically staring at us, Allura,” Keith comments dryly, but nonetheless straightens his spine as they weave their way past the crowd, ignoring the obvious way the aliens are gaping at them as they make their way towards others. “It's as if I have a second head attached to my cheek.”

“Oh, please, they admire you. Or that it’s because you look different out of your armour.” She peers at him at the corner of her eye, shooting him a smirk. “And I'm surprised Shiro was able to convince you into wearing this.”

“Shiro didn't need to _convince_ me into doing anything,” he says, both of his eyebrows shooting up as she chuckles under her breath, the hold she has slackens at the crooked part of his arm. “I'm perfectly fine in attending a formal event that requires me to wear an Altean suit.”

She hums, tucking strands of hair behind her ear as she begins to look for his teammates. The stunning lavender gown she dons whispers as they walk; glittering slightly under the light that attracts more attention to them that Keith tries not to sigh too loudly, because as stunning as she is, he doesn't want to deal with people at the moment. “Of course, of course. But, I can't say I can help you when people start to question the red mark you have on your neck.”

His hand shoots up to touch it, tugging onto the collar to hide it out of view. “I thought this was able to help me cover it.”  He grumbles, but tries to swallow the flush that threatens to spread across his face.

“And if they _do_ ask, I'll just tell them the black paladin was only trying to help you in some, ah, _problems_ , that needed his attention and input.” She continues as if he hasn't spoken, shrugging in a way that suggests that she's obviously having fun poking him in public while looking absolutely professional at the same time. “All’s well ends well.”

“I don't see how tainting the paladins’ image would end well,” he snorts softly, putting down his hand that it hangs by his side. “Imagine the scandal.”

“Ah yes, the universe would probably gasp and faint at the thought of the paladins having a relationship among themselves because at how unnatural it is,” he knows she's resisting the urge to rolls her eyes when she gives him a dry look, but there's a twinkle in them that makes _him_ rolls his eyes instead. “Calm down, Keith,” her tone softens a bit. “You’ve been tensed the moment we got out of the castle. Just try to relax and start some talks with a few people, ask mundane questions if you have too.”

“This isn't Earth, Allura, I don't even know _what_ they do here,” he grunts, offering a wavering smile to a group of young aliens with shiny lime green skin and red coloured eyes, looking away when they started to giggle. “Even if we were at Earth, I’m not exactly sociable enough to just _start_ a conversation.”

“ _Learn_ , Keith.” Allura says firmly. “You're a paladin, everyone from all over the universe would _want_ to talk to you whether or not you're actually interested in talking to them. This would not only help you in the future, but will help the rest of us as well.”

Keith sidesteps a huge thing that looks distinctly like Jabba the Hut, but with black fur sticking out of its sluggish body while not having any eyes attached to it. He briefly wonders if it could see when he gives it a once over to find them. “In the end, it'll only be about politics, isn't it?”

“And preventing the lives of different species living in various parts of the universe to be disintegrated by Galran forces if we fail to do anything that needs to be done,” she adds lightly, plucking a stump looking glass from the passing tray that's being carried by one of the servants. “Don't forget that.”

He can't help responding to her snark with his own thin layer of sarcasm. “Of course.”

“Princess Allura!”

“That would be my cue to leave,” he says lowly, patting her hand when she shoots him a panicked look, the corner of his mouth twisting amusedly when they watch a huge looking alien with bright orange skin and tentacles for hands lumbering towards them, a beam on its face. “I'll see you later.”

“ _Traitor_.”

He detaches himself from her before the alien could ask him to stay, slithering his way through the crowd before he's standing beside Shiro, who's standing near the buffet table with his own glass in hand, talking to two small other aliens that have tails, and Keith is reminded of those desert rats he sees during his stay at the shack what feels like a lifetime ago.

He helps himself to some food, filling his saucer with pieces of things that looks distinctly like charred bread, before scooping a small ladle of orange goo that smells like blue cheese and onions merged into one.

“Did you just leave Allura with a diplomat alone?”

A smile twitches onto his lips before he can help it, and he puts back the ladle to its place before plucking a fork that looks more like a pointy and demented whisk if anything else. “It's royalty stuff, I have no part in that.”

Shiro chuckles. “You could've just wait for her though?”

“And suffer through the boring talk with her?” Keith plops the orange coated bread-thing into his mouth. It even _tastes_ like cheese and onion too. “No thanks, I'm fine eating this cheese hybrid, which tastes surprisingly good if I'm completely honest.” Finally, he looks up, raising an eyebrow at him. “You're done talking to those two from just now?”

“They had to leave early,” Shiro shrugs, refilling his cup from the tall pitcher, and Keith can't help but look at it as if it's a trombone. “Something about feeding their kids before letting them sleep.”

Keith nods, chewing slowly as he fleetingly sees the way Hunk slaps a hand over his face when Lance accidentally drips his water onto the front of Pidge's own suit. He winces internally at the furious expression she has when she glares at Lance, to which both men takes a step back from her wrath. “They seem nice.”

Shiro hums in affirmative, standing beside him that their arms brushes ever so slightly, but Keith is able to feel the heat that emitted from him nonetheless. “They are. They spoke very softly too, and I was afraid if I raise my voice they'll run away from me,” he laughs under his breath, but there's a bitter tinge to it that makes Keith look at him. Shiro is staring at his gloved mechanical hand, covered under his wishes where Coran is able to lend him one of his gloves for Shiro to wear. “Won't be the first time it'll happen.”

Keith nudges him in the side, softening his look when Shiro looks up at him. “Come on,” he holds up the small plate. “Try this, it's good.”

Shiro blinks at it, before raising an eyebrow at him. “You sure?”

“Yeah,” Keith holds up the fork-whisk towards Shiro, the orange goo dripping back on the saucer. “It's not poisonous, if that's what you're so worried about.”

“I'm more worried of your sense of taste, since being in space changes that,” Shiro snickers, leaning forward as Keith feeds him. “Hm, not bad.”

Keith clears his throat slightly, trying not to blush when he pointedly ignores the amused look Shiro has as well as the giggles coming from the same group of young aliens from earlier somewhere behind him as they covered their sharp teeth with dainty hands. “Yeah,” he says weakly. “Told you so.”

“When have I ever doubted you?”

It's Keith turn to shoot both eyebrows up, embarrassment disappearing momentarily. “About a second ago.”

Shiro chuckles, and Keith resist the urge to shiver when his hand rests on the slope of his back, pointedly ignoring it by taking another bite of his food that he tries to focus on the taste more. “Yeah, sorry about that.”

Keith merely bumps his hip with his.

 

* * *

 

“He's still thinking about it.”

Keith barely avoids the uppercut Allura lands on him by leaning back. “Well, when you've been tortured by your enemies for over a year in a giant ship,” she huffs out, strands of stray hair sticking to her temple as she lands on her feet again. “It's kind of hard to forget what they did to you, especially when they left you a souvenir to remember them by.”

He bounces on the balls of his feet, eyeing the way she begins to circle around him. “Making him forget would be impossible,” he says, wiping his bangs from his eyes. “I'm still trying to make him accept the arm as a part of him now, where the arm is _his_ to control, not theirs.”

And then, he lunges towards her with quick punches aimed carefully at her way, but she's able to block them all that he grunts at the force of her hits when she begins to sling them back towards him. “ _Good_ ,” she tries to make a grab for his wrist, but he dodges quickly before putting space between them. “Make him realise that. We'll follow his pace, of course, we can't force him to hurry up.”

“It doesn't work that way,” he agrees. “We'll only follow him.”

She smiles. “Of course we would.”

She takes that moment to pounce towards him, feigning a hit to the right that he's able to see it the moment she so much raises her punch. He takes that moment to grab her fist in his hand and twists her arm behind her back, hearing the way she gasps in surprise that he quickly takes her other arm before hitting a kick at the back of her knees, where she falls face first into the padded mat unceremoniously.

He slots his knee onto the middle of her back, pressing her arms steadily together in a lock between her shoulder blades.

She struggles under him, but he merely tightens his grip on her briefly that causes her to force out a breath. He begins to count in his head, and it's when he’s at five that she finally stops moving, ceasing her movements.

He isn't buying it, leaning forward slightly to put pressure. “Yield.”

“I won't slit your throat if that's what you're afraid of,” she grunts, craning her head slightly to glare at him. “Get off.”

He hesitates for a second, before standing up as he let's her go.

Allura begins to cross her legs on the mat, catching one of the water bottles he tossed at her. “Thank you. Now, about Shiro.”

He uncaps his bottle, taking a chug of water. “He's not going to like it when he hears us like this.”

“What, worrying over his well-being?” She takes a gulp of drink, before wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. “He needs to understand that he's not the only one who should be worry about everyone else, and that he needs to be taken care of too.”

He knows this, he's been trying to tell Shiro the same thing for a while, but the man himself insists that he shouldn't show any type of weakness in front of the others. If he does, everyone else will be discouraged and he doesn't want anything failing because of _him._

Keith tries to assure him otherwise, but the fact that Shiro can be as stubborn as Keith himself is downright daunting.

“We have to do something about this.” he says, staring at the half-filled bottle in his hand with thoughts running in his head; possibilities to be made, actions to be considered for.

“I imagine the others would be more than enthusiastic to help him as well,” Allura comments as she ties her hair on top of her head. “If, he let's them, that is.”

“The problem is he won't,” Keith sighs, wiping the sweat away from his temple. “If he won't tell us anything, what's to say he'll tell them?”

There's something about the way she twists the corner of her mouth; a combination of hilarity and sarcasm rolled into one. “How's the view from the top of your horse, Keith?”

He blinks at her. “Where did you-”

“I've might learned a few of your earthly sayings,” she shrugs, twirling the water in the bottle. “And I know what a horse is, if you're wondering.”

“Can't say I haven’t,” he replies dryly, and she let's out a chuckle. “Lance told you about that?”

“Hunk, actually, and Pidge,” she shrugs. “They showed me a picture of a horse, and I'm amazed at how beautiful those creatures are. I'd like to ride them someday.”

He let's out a huff of breath, whether out of amusement or disbelief, he doesn't know. But,  he shouldn't be surprised she'd knock him off his feet when given the chance, and he might be over his head a little to think that he even if he's known Shiro longer than any of his teammates, he doesn't actually have the right to think that they won't understand what’s really going on behind their leader’s carefully concealed mask. Given the fact that Shiro absolutely refuses to tell them anything that he thinks might upset the whole team.

Again, he and Shiro can be so similar without realising it fully.

Pushing himself up to stand, he offers his hand for her to take. “Sure, if we don't die first.”

“A happy thought,” smirking, she slips her palm in his and let's herself being dragged up. “About Shiro, though…”

He raises an eyebrow. “I thought we agreed to let time do the work.”

“Yes, I know. But,” she presses her lips together, letting go of his hand. “It's just- it's worrying to see him like that, he's not making himself any favours by pushing himself more. Considering this is coming from someone who has the same type problem that sometimes I needed Coran to drag me away from all the work I was going through,” she huffs out laughter. “I'm trying to make sure he doesn't go through the same thing. And some gentle nudge here and there would be considered as a good idea.”

Keith rubs his nape, letting her words churn inside his brain. “He'll notice.”

“He won't if we’ll be careful,” she answers swiftly, already walking away from him as she heads towards the doors. “I'll think of something when the time comes, but for now, we'll try to make sure he won't wring himself out.” She peeks over her shoulder. “And you too, Keith. Sleep well.”

It's when the metal doors hisses to a close that he fusses with his hair again, before letting his fingers get tangled in those wet and oily strands as he tilts his head up, staring into the fluorescent lights above him.

Well.

He’ll think of something, he suppose.

 

* * *

 

Stopping on planets has been one of their agreed plans since the beginning, as they need alliances from people who managed to avoid the Galra’s clutches that would taint the whole organisation of things. Most planets have heard the threats and has strengthened their forces, welcoming the castle onto their homeland when word travelled to the surface that the Altean princess is still alive despite being believed dead for the past 10,000 years, along with Altea’s most powerful weapon. She and the paladins have raised awareness around the place as a whole, where freedom fighters are born to help Voltron take down the Galra Empire.

However, there are planets where they don't seem to grasp the type of threat they would face if they don't do anything about it.

That, or they’re too arrogant for their own good.

“Galra hasn't step foot here for such a long time,” the queen of that planet hums, irisless eyes lazily sliding over each paladin from where she sits on her throne. “for they know such consequences will be made if they do. Who is to say that they will now? They know they cannot touch us as they did 10,000 years ago; they've tried, and they failed.” Her gaze stops onto Allura, who stands calmly, and yet still has the same type of power the leader gives out. “Tell me why should that change?”

The creatures here are beautiful. With every citizen they pass either possess the darkest hues of midnight blue or the lightest shade of pink as the colour of their eyes, and they seem to swallow every light that manages to shine on them, reflecting nothing. They stand up to eight to ten feet tall with onyx smooth skin that stretches to their sharp fingertips, silver accessories draped onto their shoulders while thick bands wrapped around their fingers.

They have the same type of ears Alteans would have, only they're more smaller and curved downwards, taking the shape of a crescent moon with more jewellery studded across the outer shell of their ears, little chains attached to them that they tinkle with every movement the aliens make.

What they call themselves roughly translates to ‘Night People’.

The queen wears her beautiful clothes that covers little of her skin, proudly showing off her body from where she crosses her legs. The only garment she has is the strap of silver cloth wrapped tightly around her small waist while necklaces of various sizes settles heavily across her chest, along with thin bangles that wraps around her ankles. Small chains of earrings hangs on her ears while her whole head is decorated with swirls of white and grey paint, accenting her sharp eyes and thin mouth.

Two guards stand on each of her side, holding a weapon that looks like a blaster in their hands while having two large and curved swords strapped to their backs. Their bald heads are decorated with painting as well.

“10,000 years is a long time to help them train their people and to conquer other planets, Queen Ziyre, where they colonise the land, or even force the citizens to fight for them,” Allura says evenly from where she stands. “They had their time to collect more power, and they've become stronger. Becoming allies is the only way for us to overthrow them.”

“And I suppose fighting with five humans would do us any good?” Ziyre retaliates condescendingly, and Keith resists the urge to clench his fingers into a fist at the disregarding remark.

“The paladins will be piloting Voltron when we defeat the Galra Empire,” Allura replies smoothly, narrowing her eyes. “And, we have the acceptance of other leaders from various planets to fight this war with us. As it is, our numbers are growing, and we hope to get your approval as well in order to make this a success.”

“Our population is few, Princess Allura,” Ziyre answers, voice hard. “we can't bare children as fast as your people can, nor can we grow at such pace as well. At every hundred years, only ten will be born, ten will grow into warriors, and ten more will die. Sending us to a suicide mission is also sending us to our extinction. And we have to prevent that from happening.”

“Your people is considered as the most strongest warriors bred in various galaxies,” Allura responds. “As you have told us, Galra doesn't stand a chance against you when they tried to invade your planet. You must understand that this is for the safety of all creatures, Queen Ziyre, and having support from you and your people will make a great change to the universe.”

Ziyre leans back in her seat, and her earrings tinkles at the movement. “I'm aware of that.”

Everyone else is a bit stunned at her declaration, and it's Shiro who takes a tiny step forward. But, it's enough to make the guards to straighten their stance more, tightening their grips on their weapons. “Then, why don't you agree to fight with Voltron?”

“Because the Alteans made a promise to us,” Ziyre says, surprising them all further when they shift their gazes towards Allura's rigid back. “10,000 years ago, when we were battling with Zarkon. King Alfor gave his word to never get us involved in his people's wars after asking such a request from us at that time, and we agreed.”

“With all due respect, Queen Ziyre,” Shiro starts, voice calm. “this war isn't just between Altea and Galra, it's between everyone in every galaxy, including you and your people. Galra wouldn't care if they slaughter us the moment we get in their way to stop them, and the only way to avoid that is by overthrowing them first.”

“All the more reason we should stay out of it, hmm?”

He would have allowed himself to balk at her if he didn't have any self control. He blinks at her, as if she has only heard the first part of what he's been saying. “I'm sorry, what-”

“I've already done my part of the deal when I sold my warriors’ lives to fight in a war that had nothing to do with us in the first place,” she hisses, and the sound makes the hair on Keith's nape rises by the way it echoes through the high ceilings of the castle. “And now, my debt is being payed. Pushing my people back into that feud will not only betray my promise to protect them from harm, it will also show that you do not take heed of the former King's words and only act on impulsive actions that drags other people into your problems that you cannot solve on your own.” Her expression shifts into an impassive one, carefully blank. “However, Altea are people of word, are they not?”

Glancing at Allura, Keith sees the way she holds the queen’s challenging look unwaveringly, her stance tight with defence as he can particularly feel the tension that rolls in the air around them.

It shows that Queen Ziyre completely refuses to help either way, and all of them are waiting for Allura to say something to dissipate this thick air they've cooked up.

Shiro sets his jaw at Ziyre’s words, but nonetheless holds in whatever it is he wants to say as he looks at Allura almost inquiringly.

In the end, Allura nods her head. “Very well. Thank you for your input, Ziyre. I believe we must leave now and not disturb you any further.”

Lance, Hunk, and Pidge exchanged a look at the obvious way she drops the title, and Ziyre merely curves the corner of her lips. “Please, accept our hospitality instead.” She rises from her throne, and every trinket she wears makes a rain of shrill, delighted noises as she begins to descend down the small stairs.

Two handmaidens quickly make their way towards their queen, where one of them holds her hand for support when she stops at the bottom, directly in front of Keith. He has to tilt his head when she starts to address them again. “It must take you a long time to arrive here, and I would like to offer you a place to rest after taking such fuss to come,” she looks down to Keith, and he merely stares back. “It's the only thing I can do at the moment.”

He tries not to scowl behind her back as she begins to move, where all of them have no choice but to slowly follow her as she begins to lead them through the vast hallway.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Lance mutters at Allura, eyebrows raised questioningly. “You almost got your head bitten off by the super cool giant woman, and then we're suddenly following her like lost puppies.”

“He's kinda right, Allura,” Hunk says as he eyes the heads of various animal-like aliens hanging on the marble walls, his fingers flexing by his side. “You sure about staying here for the night?”

“Yes,” she replies curtly, shooting them a look. “Now, _hush_.”

Keith sees the way Shiro slows his stride from Allura's side until he's walking the same pace as Keith is, a flash of worry passing his features when Keith acknowledges him with a twitch of an eyebrow. “Are you alright?”

Another eyebrow joins it sister. “I'm fine, Shiro. It's not like I was getting mulled over.”

Shiro furrows his eyebrows, looking up briefly to watch Ziyre's back when they turn into a corner. “Looks like she almost did a minute ago.”

“She can't, and she knows that,” Keith says lowly. He squeezes Shiro's arm in reassurance. “I'm fine, don't worry about me.”

“It's hard not to when we're here,” he murmurs, flickering his gaze around him when all of them steps out of the enclosed hallway to a courtyard of sorts; empty, exceptional for a few civilians sitting on a bench somewhere on their right, heads bowed as they mutter among themselves.

Keith catches the way Allura watches them. And then, she frowns at him, before pointedly snapping her eyes towards Shiro.

_Is he alright?_

He makes the slightest shake of his head to prevent Shiro from noticing, and she sighs through her nose.

 

* * *

 

“This is unhealthy.”

Shiro looks up from the tab, shooting him a crooked smile. “Yeah?”

Keith narrows his eyes from where he leans at the doorway, arms folded across his chest. “Don't be a smartass.”

Shrugging from his spot on the bed, Shiro looks down to the tab again, using his left hand to scroll through the info about the Night People Allura has sent him, and Keith should have known that Shiro would look through it the moment he gets it. “It's not like we haven't done this when we were at Garrison.”

“What, doing an all-nighter?” Keith snorts. “And Garrison work doesn't do justice to everything we're doing now.”

“All the more reason we have to be careful,” Shiro doesn't even look up from his place against the headboard. “Look through the sentences, figure out the details, know everything about them,” he shrugs again, meeting his eyes again. “The works.”

The works. As if they're studying astrology in the library again, with Shiro explaining everything without breaking a sweat that sometimes Keith just wants to embed his face into the textbook and never see the light of the earth.

Keith shakes his head. “Hypocrisy is ugly on you.” Shiro raises an eyebrow at that. “Telling us to rest when you should be doing the same too? Ever considered that?”

“Yeah, but, I have to look through this first, you know,” Shiro says. “and I prefer to do it as soon as I can, it's an advantage for later.”

Dropping his arms to the side, Keith steps into the guest room one of the servants has showed them earlier that day and makes his way to Shiro until he's right at the edge of the bed, where the older man looks at him curiously. “Come on.”

A slow smile begins to grow on his face, as if Shiro knows what Keith is trying to do and it highly amuses him. “Oh? And go where?”

Keith pauses, and tries not to flush too much under those striking grey eyes. “I can't tell you. But, you have to follow me.”

Shiro hums thoughtfully, dragging his gaze across his face that Keith only stands still. “You're trying to pull me from my work, aren't you?”

“No,” Keith draws the word out, and the blatant lie only prompts the smile to widen slightly bigger than before. “But, it's something you'd appreciate.”

“Yeah?” As if deliberately, Shiro rests his head against the wall, staring at Keith through hooded eyelids with the same coy curve of his lips that Keith flickers his gaze towards them, briefly distracted. “What if I just wanna sit here?”

This playfulness between them ignites some sort of giddiness that crawls on his skin, and Keith only smiles in return. “That can be arranged, too.”

Without warning, he bends down and catches Shiro's lips with his, where there's a hum of appreciation in response that Keith feels the way his left hand cups his nape, fingers buried in his hair as Shiro responds almost eagerly to the kiss.

But then, Keith breaks it by letting his mouth hover over his, and Shiro lets out a grunt at the lost of contact, but nonetheless stays still as he stares at Keith with something akin to hunger in his eyes that only makes Keith feel something strike down his spine. “But,” Keith begins softly, his hands sliding across the broad shoulders under him. “I heard that this place has the best hot springs that existed on this planet.”

Shiro smirks.

The tab, as it seems, is left forgotten when Keith pulls him off the bed.

It's a small victory, he thinks, leaving the chalet behind as they walk down the pebbled stairs, the air seemed to be humming with warmth. The narrow walkway let's him drag his fingers across the high walls of stones beside him, where Shiro's hand brushes against his every once in awhile from where he’s beside him. And then, they arrive at the cosy place.

A small victory that consists of the warmth of his hand on his back, the glint in his eyes when Keith peels his shirt off himself before the hand begins drag across the slope of his spine, Shiro dipping down to graze a kiss on his jaw. A small victory is when Keith manages to guide him slowly towards the hot spring, carefully shrugging away their clothing that they're left with nothing but their naked skin.

A kiss, perhaps, is a bigger one -or when Keith pushes Shiro to sit on the bench they have underwater, barracking the man with his legs while Shiro is beginning to feel eager; a rare show of release when his fingers switched their dances into something more firmer.

_Daring._

Shiro clutches onto his thighs as Keith runs his tongue across his bottom lip, breath hitching slightly when those wandering hands begin to hike up with an agonising pace, deliberately avoiding his hardening member as those thumbs drags across the shape of his body.

It's not enough.

Keith rolls his hips against his abdomen.

It's always been such a thrill to know that self control can be belittled; because to see the way Shiro shudders against his mouth, kiss broken from the way he tilts his head slightly that his lips hovers over his instead, is all what Keith needed to know as he watches the way those eyelids fluttered at the sensation.

Laughing quietly, he presses a kiss onto the corner of Shiro's eye when he does it again, one that could be considered with more purpose and can be called as a _grind_ , and Shiro only groans lowly when he drags the heels of his palms across his hips before grabbing his ass, pushing Keith towards him more that the man above him stutters against the corner of his lips as their bodies aligned perfectly with each other, the water around them fluttering against their skin.

Shiro hums when he slips one finger between his cheeks, sliding it in between his ass with one swift swipe as he ducks down to pepper kisses across his chest, and Keith tries to hide a moan when that digit rubs against his hole.

“ _Shiro_ ,” he gasps when Shiro does it again with one lavish lick onto his nipple that Keith feels his senses ignite at the touch, and he doesn't stop himself from rolling his hips again that their dicks are dragged against one another with friction that's more than enough to set his body on fire, pleasure weighing low in his belly as he clutches onto his shoulders.

“Keith,” Shiro supplies, almost a matter-of-fact, but Keith feels the smile when Shiro reaches up to kiss under his jaw. “Something the matter?”

One of the hands on Shiro's shoulders reaches down and brushes against his dick, before Keith wraps his hand around it to give it a stroke.

Shiro chokes slightly at the contact, stomach jumping as he buries his face into Keith's neck when he decides to rub a thumb across the head, and Keith feels the hands clutch onto his waist to gain some sort of ground.

“Nothing,” he says, and begins to pump the length slowly with his fingers that he feels Shiro rising his hips slightly to prompt him to go faster.

Keith ignores it dutifully with another drag of his fingers around Shiro's thick dick that causes him to moan against his skin, opened mouth kisses sloppily planted across his neck and his collarbones that only causes Keith to duck down and catches those distracted lips with his own.

Demanding, using teeth more as they bit and lick, burying their teeth into soft flesh before pushing their tongues past their lips.

Keith let's out a loud groan when two fingers enters his hole, tugging onto his bottom lip when Shiro begins to move around.

“More,” Keith whispers against his lips. “Shiro, I need-”

“ _Keith,_ ” Shiro cuts him off, and Keith feels something prideful tightening inside his chest when his voice almost hitches into a whine from the way Keith’s fingers begin to turn frantic at the sound, tugging and swiping up and down his dick. “God, I- _please-_ ”

Keith only kisses him hard again as a response as lifts himself up, freeing Shiro's fingers from him before he guides his dick to his ass, and then sinks down slowly.

“Fuck,” he whispers hoarsely when he let's himself feel only half of it inside him, and Shiro is kissing his jaw again. “ _Fuck_.”

“Start moving,” Shiro mumbles with a cant of his hips, and Keith gasps when he sinks down a little further.

“ _Shit_ , Shiro, I-” the last of his words are gone when Shiro only kisses him, and Keith responds just as eagerly when he let's his hands hold onto his waist, riding him with increasing pace that the sound of wet bodies slapping against one another drifts around them in a rhythm.

It isn't until Keith feels the man shudder underneath him that Shiro begins to move out, but Keith only holds on by clamping his thighs around him tighter, forcing him to stay where he is as he gives another roll of his hips.

Shiro only manages to choke out his name in warning before his come floods inside him, and Keith groans at the warmth that causes him to arch his body deliciously into Shiro's as he clutches onto him.

“You haven't,” Shiro mumbles against his shoulder, one hand wrapping around Keith that he gasps at the contact, forgetting at how sensitive he is when those calloused fingers wipes against the slit of his head. “I can- if you-”

Keith uses their connected position as an advantage to grind against him again, and Shiro hisses at the movement. “ _Yes_.”

Given his situation, it doesn't take long before Keith spills, biting and kissing against Shiro's shoulder to swallow the moan back down his throat as he wiggles against his lap, freeing himself that he feels momentarily empty at the sudden absence.

Shiro cups his jaw with his right hand before planting a soft kiss onto his lips that Keith melts at the touch, his fingers brushing against Shiro's jaw before they run across those short strands of hair at the back of his head, feeling them tickling his palm as the high gradually settles into the thick air around them, where it rests against their wet skin that Keith feels his body turning into lax against Shiro's.

“Very nice,” Shiro purrs, nosing his cheek. “We should do this more often.”

Keith hums in response, letting Shiro draw mindless patterns against his knee. “Too bad the ship doesn't have this on board.”

“True,” Keith closes his eyes briefly when Shiro plants a kiss onto the corner of his jaw. “Then, we'll be doing this whenever we can.”

He’ll ask Allura if they have any secret swimming pools that they don't know of.

 

* * *

 

“Well.”

Keith watches the way she looks at him with a raised eyebrow. “At least, he's relaxed, though?”

He only shoots her a smirk, and she rolls her eyes before going through the tablet again from where she sits on one of the chairs near the windows, legs folded neatly on one another. “I don't know why I even ask the obvious. How stupid of me.”

He shrugs. “I thought you knew my intent.”

“I do, but I thought you didn't want him to notice and, _well_ ,” she shakes her head, bringing her shoulders to her ears that he's starting to think she's regretting the braid on her back instead of letting her hair cover the flush on the tip of her ears. “All I'm saying is that I'm glad Shiro isn't as strung up as he used to be when we first got here a few days ago.”

The room given to her is bigger than theirs, with windows that stretches up to the ceiling above them while light streams into the room, illuminating against her silver hair and expensive looking furniture around them.

There has been a festival that's being held especially for Voltron last night, where there are elegant dancers moving their hips to exciting music, Night People wearing their traditional clothing of silver with their unique accessories dangling around their wrists and ankles while white paint is written against their dark skin. The event is merry with people of all ages coming to see the paladins, curious questions being asked and answered, conversations being held as they admire the defenders of the universe.

Queen Ziyre attended it as well, sitting at the end of a long table under a large tent with both Allura and Coran at her side, speaking quietly among themselves as the lords and ladies occupies the whole stretch of the table while food is being spread out on the surface with its variety, servants pouring their own special version of wine that tastes tangy with flavour, where every sip spikes against one's tongue that Keith had to drink it carefully.

The others enjoyed themselves greatly, and Hunk is declared as the best at holding the foreign liquor against one of the natives, but Lance has to help him stagger back to his room at the end of the night, where the yellow paladin is already slurring his words that Lance looks like he's on the verge of recording the whole thing while listening to everything his friend says in amusement.

Pidge has been attached from one scholar to another, wanting to know everything about the planet as she listens carefully to what they're saying, swapping what she knows in return that they write what they hear.

It isn't until it died down that they went back to their rooms, and Keith manages to swing by Allura's to update her of the process of their plan the next morning on his way to breakfast.

“He's alright,” he spares her anymore details. “For now, at least. I won't be surprised if he’s straining himself again.”

“I'm afraid that's when you come in to settle it.” She says, tapping a few things into her tab without meeting his eyes.

“Sex isn't the only de-stresser, though,” he points out, amusement colouring his tone.

“Fortunately for you, it’s the only thing that distracts him,” she replies swiftly, looking up to shoot him a look that he prevents himself from squirming, or even blushing. “Training helps him, I'm sure, but not enough to make him drop his work. And I know _resting_ isn't the right word to use until you've done your part.”

“He spars with you, though.”

“Yes, but it still makes him restless.”

“Do you think there's anything else that'll work?”

“Are you complaining?”

He clears his throat, and she smirks. “Not- I mean, _no_ , but if there's an emergency, some,” he rubs the lower part of his face, feeling the way how warm it is that he wants to groan. “backup? Would help?”

The meek tone makes her chuckle, and he sighs through his nose in his inability to form words properly. “What are you proposing?”

“I don't know- you know what? Forget it,” he pushes himself up from where he's been leaning against the wall of her room. “I’m going for a walk.”

She snorts. “Very smooth,” she calls out dryly as he makes his way towards the door, where it slides open the moment he comes near it. “We leave later in the evening, don't go anywhere too far, or do anything too long.”

  
There's laughter at the end of her sentence that he ignores it wholeheartedly, wiping away the blush from his cheeks with a swipe of his hand.


End file.
